General Talents
= Talent Descriptions = Talents form up the variety of specializations that the character has put his or her time into. What follows are descriptions of each “tree”. Example Skill Name: Description and any modifiers for points spent in skill Min Attribute: The minimum attributes needed to take the first step in this skill Counter: Any rolls needed to see if action succeeds. An ‘NA’ means that you roll against the primary attribute for that skill, plus any modifiers. So, if the minimum score needed is AGI 70, and you have AGI 75 with a +5 modifier, you have an 80% chance to succeed Prerequisite Skill: Any skills needed before this skill is obtained Cast Time: '''as applicable. If no cast time, this skill is just “turned on” '''Range: The range needed in order to cast the spell Distance: For missile spells how far the spell travels MP: how much the move costs in MP Unless noted otherwise, each skill can have up to 4 skill points put into them. General Skills These skills can be learned by any class Acrobatics The character has been trained in the performance of feats of balance, agility, and motor coordination. Each point adds 2% to the players AGI roll for relatively simple Acrobatic moves Min Attribute: AGI 55 Counter: AGI skill roll Prerequisite Skill: None Range: 0’ MP: 1-5 depending on complexity of feat Ambidexterity The character has trained themselves to be ambidextrous. This is a single point skill. Min Attribute: AGI 70, Will 55 Counter: Prerequisite Skill: Poison, Basic Guns Archery The player is trained in using various bows and crossbows. They receive a +2 damage and To Hit when using a bow or crossbow. Each point spent gives an additional +5 To Hit. A player using an item without this skill suffers a -5 to hit. Min Attribute: AGI 55 Counter: NA Prerequisite Skill: None Basic Guns The player has been schooled in the use of firearms for a particular era. Each point adds 5% to hit. They also gain 5% when using firearms from an unknown era. A player using an item without this skill suffers a -10 to hit. Min Attribute: AGI 60 Counter: Missile combat Prerequisite Skill: None Blades The player has been schooled in the use of bladed weapons for a particular era. Each point adds 5% to hit. They also gain 5% when using edged weapons from an unknown era. A player using an item without this skill suffers a -5 to hit. Min Attribute: AGI 50 Counter: Melee combat Prerequisite Skill: None Blend In This individual is able to easily blend in with the crowd (provided they are not dressed in some ostentatious manner) and attempt to go unnoticed. Only works in groups of people. Each point gives a -5% chance to the counter roll. Min Attribute: Cha 50 Counter: ''' PER '''Prerequisite Skill: none Bluff This individual is able to lie and convince others that what they are saying is ‘the real deal’. Each point gives a -5% chance to the counter roll. Min Attribute: Cha 60 Counter: PER Prerequisite Skill: Blend In Change Size Growth: Target is instantly grown +5 size ranks. Target gains +5 STR, -3 AGI Shrinking: Target is instantly shrunk down -5 size ranks. Target loses -5 STR, +3 AGI Min Attribute: INT 60 Counter: Spell Prerequisite Skill: None Cast Time: 1 Round MP: 5 Chemistry The player has been educated in the science of matter, especially its chemical reactions, but also its composition, structure and properties 1pt. Level 1 potions, simple chemical compounds 2 Level 2 potions, level 1 poisons 3 Level 3 potions and stim packs 4. Level 4 potions, level 2 poisons Min Attribute: INT 85 Counter: N/A Prerequisite Skill: None Climb Allows the player to perform climbing at a better than normal level (compared to average folks). Each point allows for more difficult (+5 to AGI) surfaces to be scaled. Min Attribute AGI 50 Counter: AGI skill roll Prerequisite Skill: None Computer Hardware The player is familiar with what physical components make up a personal or main frame computer and can build or perform repairs on these based on complexity. Each point spent gives a +5 to the INT roll for complexity 1 Pt. PC’s and Laptops 2 mainframe 3. Robots 4. Quantum Computers 'Min Attribute:' INT 55 Counter: INT skill roll Prerequisite Skill: None Computer Programming The player can program computers, both at the application and system level. This skill gives a +5 INT roll when reading or writing a computer program. This is a single point talent Min Attribute: INT 75, WIL 65 Counter: INT skill roll Prerequisite Skill: None Computer Security The character is familiar with the fundamentals of computer security. Each point spent increases the complexity that can be worked with, giving a +5 INT roll 1pt. Level 1 security 2 Level 2 security 3 Level 3 security 4 Level 4 security 'Min Attribute:' INT 65, PER 60 Counter: INT skill roll Prerequisite Skill: None Cryptography The character can create and decipher codes, based on complexity. Each point spent increases the complexity that can be worked with, giving a +5 INT roll. Min Attribute: INT 70, PER 65 Counter: INT skill roll Prerequisite Skill: Computer Security Diagnosis The player has been trained in scientific healing and can better diagnose a patient, adding a +5 to heal success rolls and +5 to damage healed. This is a single point skill. Min Attribute: ''' INT 70, WIL 60 '''Counter: INT skill roll Prerequisite Skill: Emergency Medicine Diplomacy The player has become skilled in the ways of arbitration and negotiation and gets a bonus when performing such feats. This single point skill gives a 5% bonus when doing diplomatic-type activities Min Attribute: '''INT 55, PER 65, CHA 55 '''Counter: Average of CHA and INT skill roll Prerequisite Skill: None Disarm The character can use this skill to remove weapons of virtually any type from a person in melee range. Each point gives a -5 to the AGI resistance roll Min Attribute: AGI 60 Counter: Opponents AGI Prerequisite Skill: Dirty Fighting Disarm Explosive The player is able to disarm bombs and other explosives for whatever era they have experience in. Each point allows for a 5% better chance of diffusing the explosive package Min Attribute: PER 60, INT 65 Counter: Average of AGI and INT based on complexity skill roll Prerequisite Skill: None Disguise This individual is able to alter their appearance using a makeup kit and different clothes. This is not the same as impersonation, since there is no emulation. Each point gives a -5% chance to the counter roll. Min Attribute: Cha 60 Counter: PER skill roll Prerequisite Skill: Blend In Driving The player is able to drive different sorts of ground vehicles 1 pt. Automobile, horse, motorcycle 2 Construction Equipment, tracked vehicles 3 Hovercraft, floating or propelled light vehicles 4 Any kind of legged, bouncing, rolling, or slithering ground vehicle Min Attribute: '''AGI 50, Per 50 '''Counter: '''NA '''Prerequisite skill: '''None Engineering This gives the player knowledge in the design of circuits that use the electromagnetic properties of electrical components; also, the player applies the principles of physics and materials science for analysis, design, manufacturing, and maintenance of mechanical systems. This gives a +5 INT roll for designing mechanical equipment. This does not cover repair. This is a single point talent This gives a +5 INT roll for designing electrical and electronic equipment. This does not cover repair. This is a single point talent '''Min Attribute: INT 70 Counter: INT skill roll depending on difficulty Prerequisite Skill: None Emergency Medicine The player can perform simple triage and stop bleeding; healing for 1-6 HP. Each point adds 3 HP to the amount healed. Must have a First Aid Kit. Min Attribute: WIL 55, INT 55 Counter: INT skill roll Prerequisite Skill: None Fighting Stance The player has had training in combat; This gives them a +3 to hit and +2 DMG bonus when fighting using melee weapons or unarmed. This is a single point skill.' Min Attribute: ' AGI 50, STR 50 Counter: NA Prerequisite Skill: None Focused Hearing The player can clearly hear sounds above and below the normal species threshold. This is a single point talent.' Min Attribute' INT 70, PER 65 Counter: PER skill roll Prerequisite Skill: None Cast Time: '''1 Round Gamble The player knows a lot of games of chance, and can figure out most other ones. They can calculate odds and know when to hold ‘em and know when to fold ‘em. Each point spent increases the chance that they know a game, reducing any penalties. It also gives them a +5 to luck while playing a game. '''Min Attribute: AGI 50, LUC 55 Counter: LUC skill roll Prerequisite Skill: none Hide This is different than silence in that this deals with the player using an object to conceal them, rather than just remaining motionless. Each point gives a -5% PER to be detected. Min Attribute: AGI 60, INT 55 Counter: PER skill roll against being discovered Prerequisite Skill: None Investigate The player can activate this skill to increase INT and PER by 5 for 5 rounds. Each point spent increases duration and bonus by 5 Min Attribute: INT 55, PER 55 Counter: N/A Prerequisite Skill: None Memorize The player can memorize short passage of books, names and other short-to medium sized pieces of information This is a single point attribute Min Attribute: INT 70, WIL 55 Counter: INT skill roll Prerequisite Skill: None Networks The character is familiar with networks of any era they have been through. This includes simple LANS, WANs and Telecom and their devices. This skill increases the complexity that can be worked with, giving a +5 INT roll when working with networks. This is a single point skill. Min Attribute: INT 60 Counter: INT skill roll Prerequisite Skill: None Observation The player can activate this skill to increase PER by 5 for 5 rounds. Each point spent increases duration and bonus by 5 Min Attribute: PER 60 Counter: PER skill roll Prerequisite Skill: None Piloting The player is able to operate various airborne vehicles. 1 pt. Lighter than air, jet pack 2 Helicopter, Small Airplane 3 Large airplane, small spaceship 4. Medium spaceship 'Min Attribute: '''AGI 60, Per 60 '''Counter: '''NA '''Prerequisite skill: '''None Physics The player has been educated in the study of matter and its motion through space-time. Each point gives a +5 years on any time travel device (even commercial) '''Min Attribute:' INT 85 Counter: INT skill roll depending on difficulty Prerequisite Skill: None Repair The player can apply his knowledge of mechanics and electronics to repair complex machinery. Each point gives a +5 INT roll for repairing or constructing a piece of equipment. 1 pt. Simple mechanical devices 2 Simple electronic devices 3. Medium complexity mechanical and electrical devices 4. Robotics Min Attribute: INT 70 Counter: INT skill roll depending on difficulty Prerequisite Skill: None Scent The player is able to pick up any known scent (to identify) or determine if a scent is different, or new. Each point will allow the player, in a non-urban setting, to detect scents up to 8 hours old in a 30-yard radius. The game master will adjust according to terrain. Min Attribute: PER 55 Counter: PER Prerequisite Skill: None Cast Time: '''instant Shields The player has been trained in the use of blocking with a shield-device. Each point provides an additional 5% to AR of any shield. '''Min Attribute: STR 55 Counter: NA Prerequisite Skill: None Smuggling Smuggling is the clandestine transportation of goods or persons, such as out of a building, into a prison, or across an international border, in violation of applicable laws or other regulations. This skill provides the thief with the skills necessary to organize and carry out a smuggling operation by giving a +5 to any checks needed during an operation. This is a single point skill. Min Attribute: AGI 90, WILL 60, INT 60 Counter: Prerequisite Skill: None Throw Blade The player can use a decent throwing knife or dagger as a missile weapon. Each point gives a +5 to hit when throwing the blade as well as a +2 damage bonus. A player using an item without this skill suffers a -10 to hit. Min Attribute: AGI 55 Counter: NA (use missile combat) Prerequisite Skill: Blades Tracking This is the ability to follow a man or an animal by its tracks. Make a Tracking roll to pick up the trail, then roll periodically to avoid losing it 1 pt. Arctic, Desert, Island/Beach, or Mountain 2 Swampland 3 Jungle, Plains, or Woodlands 4 Urban Min Attribute: '''PER 55 '''Counter: PER skill roll Prerequisite Skill: None Vehicle Theft The player can jimmy the ignition on civilian-type vehicles in their era or an era they have succeeded in. Each point gives a +5 bonus to their success roll. Note: the roll is for the success of starting the vehicle, not getting away with the crime Min Attribute: AGI 55, WIL 55 Counter: Average of AGI and WIL skill roll Prerequisite Skill: Driving Wrestling The player has had training in throws and holds; This gives them a +1 DMG bonus when fighting unarmed Each point adds 1 to the amount of bonus for Damage Min Attribute: ''' STR 50, AGI 50 '''Counter: NA Prerequisite Skill: None Specific Weapon Training Each class can place points to learn a specific weapon. Each point gives a +2 to hit and a +2 to damage for that weapon. This is a single point skill. There is no limit to the number of weapons a character can use. Min Attribute: '''NA '''Counter: NA Prerequisite Skill: Level 10 Final Skill – Group Contribution Time Machine The group combines their collective skills to build a machine which can move through time and space, and allow the team to enter Twilight Paradox. This is a single point talent that requires 4 points in Create Time Device. 'Min Attribute:' INT 85, WIL 75, CON 65 Counter: Average of INT, WILL Prerequisite Skill: Create Time Device, Chemistry, Physics, and Computer Programming. These can be contributed by any and all of the party to create the time machine. However, there is a monetary value to building the machine which will be based on the design of the physical machine itself. Smaller is cheaper. This is up to the GM’s discretion.